Various systems have been proposed in which portable-type mobile devices (for example, smartphones, cell phones, and tablet PCs) are connected to vehicle-mounted devices (for example, car navigation devices) mounted on vehicles so that the vehicle-mounted devices and the mobile devices communicate with each other. For example, Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, Patent Literature 3, and Patent Literature 4 can be referred to.
In the systems disclosed in the Patent Literatures, the vehicle-mounted device and the mobile device are connected with each other using a predetermined communication protocol such as Bluetooth (registered trademark) or Wi-Fi (registered trademark). In these systems, the mobile device transmits information stored in the mobile device to the vehicle-mounted device so that the information is used by the vehicle-mounted device, and the vehicle-mounted device transmits information stored in the vehicle-mounted device to the mobile device so that the information is used by the mobile devices, for example.
For example, a message access profile (MAP) for exchange of message objects between devices is provided in the Bluetooth communication protocol. The use of a function specified in the MAP allows the contents of an electronic mail received by a mobile device to be displayed on a screen of a vehicle-mounted device or read as audio by the vehicle-mounted device and allows a message generated by the vehicle-mounted device to be transmitted in electronic mail format from the mobile device to an external network, for example.